User talk:Jagtai
World of Heroes Okay, this is just really annoying me... why are you adding, " (WH)" to the end of all your characters? It's not like a previous article based off that character's name already exists or anything. --Cadden Blackthorne 01:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Just thought it would be easier. But I'll remove the (WH) part :) --Jagtai 17:50, 25 March 2007 (UTC) *Dunno, Jag... if I were to link to your characters, I don't want to have to say something like, "Jag's Character"... every... single... time! :P --Cadden Blackthorne 00:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) **Good point. I changed it to remove the (WH) part on all of them --Jagtai 04:46, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ***Cool. Keep in mind, of course, that this is certainly by no means an ultimatum kind of thing. Like, for instance, Guardian, as opposed to Guardian (WH) (or vice-versa, if you prefer, I don't care). There's a couple more floating around, but you get the point. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 15:38, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ****I didn't consider it an ultimatum, just friendly advice ;) I'll change the remaining today :) --Jagtai 04:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Name & Rank The name entry on the infoboxes shouldn't include a character's rank or title. That's what the "Position / Rank" entry is for further down. Basically, it's only meant for the proper name (or as close to it as you can get). --Halomek 00:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *Oh. Well, I'll check it later --Jagtai 14:16, 28 October 2007 (UTC) New Categories You must've missed my comments on this. Please refer to this talk page for my view on your recent categories. While the naming policy is not written in stone, since we have done it it this way from day one, and we have too many articles that conform to that policy, it's much easier to remain conformed to it than convert everything over to a "forced" naming policy due to technical issues in Wikia formatting. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:45, 12 February 2008 (UTC) **I've removed the categories --Jagtai 22:38, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Your picture Who drew it? and where did you get it from, just curious...trying to find images close to that of my Jedi Master character on another SWRP *Which picture of which entry? --Balsa 23:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Mira Keen! **I found it here --Jagtai 05:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) And... Can you do anything about infoboxes? http://aleria.wikia.com/wiki/Aleria_Deltain Trying to put all that info plus some in an infobox including that pic...mebbe you could help? * It looks fine to me --Jagtai 05:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Use of Designs and Characters in Written Fanfiction Hi, I was wondering about using some Characters and Ship designs in Fanfictions that I usually write, yes or no? *As I said in reply to your comment on the main page, the best course of action is to ask the creator of the design/character you wish to use. That person will then decide if s/he'd allow you to use the design/character. --Balsa 22:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Indeed, understood, the Praetor-Class wasn't a design, was it? Also, ships that are based on Canon but have no noticable creator as there schematics note simply the Creator: Based on Canon (I'm talking of the Allegiance-class Star Destroyer), would they be available for use and if I have to ask then who would be the best person of choice. *It would be Halomek for the Allegiance. Can't find any Praetor-class. --Jagtai 21:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello sir, I am an admin in another role-playing wiki with a VERY similiar functions and am looking if in this wiki, is there such thing as "Official friend nominations?" this is because we would like to be one. Please note that my wiki is relatively new. If we would indeed be friends, please tell your users that characters and vehicle in this wiki must stay put and cannot be imported over. I emphasize crativity and I require new characters. Thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir, Please note that it is very quiet around there and I have been the only user for a while other than a staff that answer my questions. We just recently reached over a hundred pages. Though for the fact that this wiki is a very popular RPG, I may wonder if a request for another similar type will draw your potential users. The link is as follows: http://starwarsthegalacticcommands.wikia.com Thank you for reading. Sincerely, Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC)